The Start of Something New
by mxena
Summary: Hermione heads to Ron's bedroom to ease her loneliness... RWHG.. should be a oneshotish fic... but I might add some more. Depends if you want me to! Read and Review please: bad summary but hopefully a good fic.. atleast i think so :P
1. A change of scenery

**Disclaimer**: I don't any of JK Rowlings ideas, just this story. She's the real brains and my reason to live!!

The sound of the rain against the window pane woke Hermione Granger up in an instant. She loved the rain, thunder, lightning, and the gloomy mood it brought to everybody else. Many people never understood her; they never believed she had any real feelings. Hiding behind rather thick books was one of her favorite hobbies, and it seemed that was her purpose in life. But she was much more than that, she was brave and loyal, and one of the greatest friends anyone could ask for. She also happened to be the glue in the most famous trios of our time. The Golden Trio- which consisted of some of the two most important people in her life; her best friend, and beloved.

She opened her eyes and immediately kicked off the covers of her comforter, tripping over an ink bottle that lay littered across the floor. She caught her balance on a nearby bookcase, thanking God that it was there. She walked towards the window and grabbed her cardigan from atop the recliner, which still had _Hogwarts: __A__ History_ laid on it from the night before. She wrapped herself up and put on her slippers, and approached the window sill. A childish smile appeared on her lips, she started to giggle, and then shook herself mentally. She stuck out her right hand to feel the sprinkle of water against her skin; it was so unbelievably refreshing.

She inhaled deeply, and felt the dewy mist all over her body, she felt so clean and pure. It seemed not to be raining too hard, for there were patches of light in the clouds. She glanced over to her clock upon her nightstand; it read 5:37 am. She sighed, and paced over to her recliner, picking up her favorite book. She flipped through to the pages to find a piece of parchment in between the pages. She picked it up, and opened it and real aloud after casting a silencing spell.

_Harry,_

_Blimey, __shes__ mental!__ She went to the ball with s__tupid Vicky and she expects me to say sorry. __She won't even help me with my potions essay, so here is my goodbye. You've been a great friend, and I would like you to have my jumper from Christmas, and __any of my possessions found in my trunk, yes this INCLUDES pig. __Im__ sure __Snape__ will kill me on Thursday for not finishing that essay)_

_Your (good as dead) friend, __Ron _

A giggle escaped Hermione's lips, this was probably from her fourth year, but how it got inside her favorite book without her noticing was a mystery yet to be solved. She started to recall all the moments she and Ron had shared together, the Yule ball, wasn't one that she particularly liked to reply in her mind. She suddenly remembered his smile, his cute freckles, and the beautiful flaming red hair; the way his ears would turn red when he was embarrassed … Hermione then realized she was staring blankly into space. She crumpled up the note and tossed it into a nearby waste can, missing by a fair few feet. She threw _Hogwarts: A History _back on the recliner and walked back to the foot of her bad, and sighed again.

She had her own room at the Burrow for this summer, due to Fred and Georges' flourishing business they were living in a flat in Diagon Alley. Her bedroom was personalized just the way she liked it, much like her room at her own home. She found it hard to sleep in the Burrow, possibly because she was unconsciously aware of the fact that Ron was sleeping two doors down, _alone_. Hermione pondered at this thought for quite a while, until her feet led her to her bedroom door.

She peered into the jig jagged hallway, and crept silently towards Ron's bedroom, knowing Harry wouldn't be bothering her early this morning. Harry was sleeping in Ginny's room, she was sure of it, but the Weasley's were oblivious to this fact. They had no idea that he crept back to the room he shared with Ron before 8 am every morning (just before Mrs. Weasley woke). Even Ron didn't have a clue, and she was sure he wasn't keen on allowing Harry that much access to his younger sister.

Before Hermione could reach the doorknob, she stood for about 5 minutes and tried to convince herself to go back to her own bed, and that this was a stupid and silly thing to do. After she had made up her mind, she wrapped her trembling fingers around the doorknob and turned, and pushed the door forwards and started to search for Ron. She found him leaning against his window, one of his hands reaching out to feel the rain against his skin. She crept up behind him and squeezed his shoulders slightly.

"Hermione!" Ron squeaked. He stood to face her with a quizzical expression on his face; he was terrified but suddenly releived at the fact that it was her.

"Hi Ron… I was... I um...well you see..." Hermione couldn't quite think of an explanation for her behavior at the current hour. She looked up at him, then back at her hands, and then found a spot on the carpet that seemed to interest her greatly. Ron put his left hand on her shoulder and clapped her back with his free hand.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep, so you decided to see if anyone else was awake. Then you found me, and decided to amuse yourself by terrifying me half to death. Sound about right?" Ron said and smirked; he poked Hermione's cheek and then started to laugh. Hermione couldn't hold it in much longer.

"OKAY! You got me! You know me so well!" Hermione said as she laughed, and punched Ron lightly on his arm.

"Yeah I know, I'm just that good," Ron raised his eyebrows at Hermione and laughed; he then grabbed her arm and beckoned her to sit on his bed. He sat on the floor close to Hermione's leg and crossed his legs and stared into Hermione's eyes. There was a minute or so of silence before Ron spoke again.

"I know the reason you came to see me, Hermione" he said, his lips turning into a sly smile. He looked away from her eyes, and started to speak so softly it was barely a whisper, "I know you know what I'm talking about; you don't have to act like you don't."

**A/N**: So… I don't know if I should continue, its supposed to be sorta a oneshot, but lemme know what you think. Comments/Reviews/Criticism is appreciated!


	2. A change of heart

The events over the last couple of minutes had Hermione in a state of panic. Her thoughts and concerns and inquiries of how he knew why she was here were boggling her mind. How could he? She didn't even know why she was here! Had he taken Occlumency without her knowing? Had Harry given him tips? She was completely losing her mind and she started fidgeting and playing with her fingers and nervously glancing at the door and back at Ron.

"Hermione," Ron started, "are you feeling alright, I mean you look kind of pale." This wasn't entirely true; Hermione had turned slightly green and looked as if she was going to be sick.

"I…well I better get back to bed...I shouldn't even be here," Hermione said as she quickly got to her feet. Ron grabbed her arm and pushed her down and sat her on his bed.

"That's the stupidest excuse I've heard from you Hermione, honestly, can't you think of something better?" Ron questioned, and gave her a stern look with his arms crossed. "You don't have to say anything, just listen." At this moment Hermione was trying to loosen Ron's grip of her shoulders but stopped abruptly and waited for him to speak.

"You know, Harry thought it was funny to put that note in your book last night when you were still eating dinner … we went up to nick a few old things from Fred and George's old, moreover, _your_ bedroom. We found a couple sweets under the mattress and left, but I guess when I wasn't looking Harry reckoned this would be a good laugh to slip that in before we left. I only found out right before we went to bed, but I thought it was too late to get it back." He said this all very quickly, stopping only to look at his hands and stuffing them into his pockets while staring at the floor.

"I'm really sorry about it Hermione, I know that you hate when I talk about, well, _him_," Ron clenched his teeth, "in _that_ sort of way… but it was from fourth year! I was just a stupid git back then!" After admitting his mistakes he looked deeply into Hermione's sparkling blue eyes to find some sort of sign of reassurance, but instead, Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and burst out laughing.

"That was why you thought I came here? I'm at a loss of words to be honest," Hermione said with a wide grin on her face. She laughed again and then pulled Ron to sit beside her, "Ron, honestly, I wasn't upset over that letter. You know, I realized you cared about me during that time you wrote it, and I'm grateful for another reminder." She spoke softly while Ron's ears reddened at the tips, she noticed it in an instant and added, "Now would be a good time to say something."

Ron stared at the floor, and then allowed his gaze to turn to Hermione, "I don't know what to say. I mean, why else would you be here?" These words caught Hermione's full attention. Ron stared hard into Hermione's eyes and placed his right hand on top of hers. She had the faintest feeling he was attempting to lead to the subject they both longed to talk about.

"Well, like you said before, I came to see if anyone else was awake and I found you." Hermione said while she hoped he wouldn't question her again and that he'd change the subject.

"You didn't check if anyone else was awake" Ron stated simply. How he knew this, she had no idea. Hermione was getting slightly nervous; she had a feeling that she was going to have to admit something in the near future. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she was sure that he'd only thought of her as a friend. She thought he was questioning her to find out if she liked him or not, and she knew if she admitted it, their friendship would be ruined. How wrong she was.

Hermione's thoughts were cut short when Ron's free hand suddenly grabbed her other hand and pulled her a little closer to him. Hermione thought she was hyperventilating and felt her heart beating extremely fast as though it was going to break through her ribcage.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Hermione?" Ron asked quietly, his expression was virtually impossible to read. He looked determined to find out what was bothering Hermione and his concentration level was rarely ever this high.

The words that came out of Hermione's mouth sounded oddly like, "_I don't know what you're talking about._" Her palms were sweating and a pain started deep in her chest, she felt like she was going to faint any second now. She didn't want to meet Ron's gaze, she couldn't possibly look at him, and she couldn't admit what she was feeling. _She __didn't want anybody to see through her tough exterior, especially Ron_.

"You know Hermione, I've always felt that there was something between us, and by that I don't mean Harry," Ron said quickly, Hermione stopped fidgeting and looked up to him, "I just never knew if you understood what it was, what it _is_."

**A/N**: Well that's the second part… my hands hurt… and I need some time to make this cute and fluffy and a little interesting. I might add some more in a week or two. It depends if I have people who want to read or not, otherwise I guess there's no point lol. Again, R&R, and thanks for the good reviews


	3. A change of status

Ron stared hard into Hermione's eyes; she was turning her head away from him and attempting to free her arm from his firm grasp. After many attempts of trying to free herself, she faced defeat and looked straight into Ron's eyes, not knowing where exactly this conversation was leading to.

"What do you mean by that, Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, trying very hard to hide the panic in her voice.

"You know what I mean," Ron said simply. Hermione scoffed and looked the other way, "obviously I don't, why else would I be asking?" But she did know what he meant; she just wanted him to reassure her that what she was thinking was correct.

"Because you want me to do the talking, I know you a little better than that," replied Ron, with a smirk on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked up to him, suddenly remembering how close they were at the moment, blushed, and said, "Well if you know everything, how about you read my mind, what am I thinking right now?"

"I don't have to tell you that, because your hand is telling me everything I need to know," said Ron when quickly glancing down to Hermione's hand which was placed on his chest. Hermione jerked her hand away suddenly and turned as red as Ron's hair. Obviously, Ron thought this was amusing, because he burst into a giggling fit. After a minute or so he noticed the don't-push-it-or-else look on Hermione's face and stopped, wrapped his fingers around the hand which Hermione unconsciously using to feel his chest moments ago and said, "We've known each other for quite some time now, and I couldn't wait much longer, but I need some reassurance from you too, Hermione,"

Hermione enclosed her loose fingers around Ron's while blushing lightly and moved a little closer to his warm body. At this moment their legs were touching and Hermione's nose was in inch away from Ron's chin. Noticing that Hermione was now relaxing and deeply interested in what he had to say, Ron felt a little more confident.

"First of all, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for my stupid git-like behavior in the past, and that I'm sure that I'll be a lot more mature from now on, and … um … " Ron stopped to think for a minute, scratched his chin, and added, "I'll even help you out with all your spew stuff if you like!"

"It's S.P.E.W Ron, not _spew_!" Hermione shrieked in defense. She realized the timing of her outburst was way off, nervously glanced over to Ron, who in turn started to laugh hysterically.

"You won't let me live without correcting my every fault, isn't that right Hermione?" he said and laughed again. Hermione wore a toothy grin and nodded.

"OK, where was I? Oh yes, you see … I-I need reassurance from you. See the thing is, I like being around you, even though I have a row with you every once in a while." Ron said, looking at the floor and determined not to meet Hermione's gaze. His ears turned crimson and he slowly looked over to her eyes and added, "You get what I'm trying to say, right?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm not sure exactly, but I'll go with my instincts." She looked up at him and hesitated, she then told herself that this was the precise moment if she wanted to pursue a relationship with him. She was hardly ever wrong, and she thought the fire burning inside of her shared her incredible brain power, made up her mind, and then moved forward.

She suddenly closed the space between them and lightly kissed a bewildered Ron, who momentarily kept his eyes open due to shock and then closed them and shyly returned the kiss. Ron then seized his opportunity and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist while she placed her arms around his broad shoulders. Hermione suddenly broke the kiss to gasp for air and giggled; Ron bit his lip hastily and then gave a toothy smile to Hermione, and moved in again to kiss her. It felt so right for the both of them, being in each other's arms and savoring the moment. It was beautiful.

Ron broke the kiss and looked at Hermione; she still had her eyes closed just as if she were expecting him to move in again. "That was bloody amazing, Hermione," he said while pressing his nose against hers. Hermione opened her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It sure was, I was waiting for a long time, but then I realized how long I'd have to wait if you were the one to make the first move." Hermione said, while Ron scoffed.

"Well I was trying to tell you – " Ron started, but Hermione interrupted, "That you had feelings for me? Ron I know you were trying to say that you –""Love you," Ron said, while slightly tightened his hold around her. Hermione opened her mouth as if to speak and closed it again, then looked up again and whispered, "I know. I love you too."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while and then Hermione kissed Ron softly on his lips. He brushed her bushy hair and tucked some of her unruly bangs behind her ear, and kissed her forehead. They both settled for lying on Ron's bed with his arms wrapped firmly around Hermione's tiny frame. It took them a matter of minutes to drift off into a peaceful slumber; they didn't even notice Harry walk in at 8 in the morning, and leaving again to rouse and many as he could to witness what was taking place in Ron's bedroom.

_End_

A/N: Well... I think that should do it…. I'm not sure if it was a satisfying ending or not… maybe I could add a little here and there to satisfy the readers. Lemme know what you guys think! Oh and by the way, this is supposed to take place during the summer holidays after their sixth year. I didn't bother to include horcruxes or Dumbledore's death, etc. Oh and I know that they hook up differently in the last book, BUT I LIKE THIS WAY TOO :)


End file.
